I Hate Jacob Black
by Alunamai
Summary: Bella married Jake... but within a month he imprinted... she doesn't blame him... he disappears leaving both Bells and the imprint girl behind... Bella returns home and to Edward... what happens when both she and the imprint girl are pregnant... rated T


I Hate Jacob Black

By: Alunamai

Chapter One: He Left

Bella POV

"I'm sorry Billy, but I'm moving back in with Charlie." I said as I was just about done loading up the truck. "I knew this would end in tears."

"We knew this would happen eventually." Billy said shaking his head. "But we all hoped that it wouldn't."

"I know." I said. I gave Billy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping into the cab of the truck.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I said as I started up the truck.

x-x-x

Charlies House

"Thanks boys, but it was really unnecessary." I said as Jasper and Emmett finished unpacking my truck.

"No… it was the least we could do." Jasper said. "Edward was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme this weekend… and the moment you crossed that border and Alice saw it… she called him to tell him that you had returned home. She said that he is beyond happy."

"That's good. I missed you guys." I said as I hugged Emmett… and shook Jaspers hand. He was still put off by the human blood.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you are invited to the house." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Alright." I said looking at them a moment. "Let me leave a note for Charlie."

I ran inside and wrote a quick note to Charlie. And then ran back outside.

"Wait." I said noticing the fact that neither one had a vehicle. "How are we getting there?"

"Emmett will carry you." Jasper said.

x-x-x

The Cullen House

Few Hours Later

Edward POV

"Bella?" Esme asked practically running through the front door. _I can't believe it, she's home, my daughter is home!_

She is hardly your daughter Esme. She never will be. She loves Jacob, not me.

"Hi Esme!" I heard her beautiful voice say. I came in behind Carlisle and it was then that I say her.

"Oh… my… God… what the hell did he do to you?" I asked looking at her. It looked as if she hadn't slept or ate in weeks.

"_He…_" She paused a moment. "… imprinted on this girl who moved down to the rez about a month after we were married… and… I found out like two weeks later that they had been together… she didn't even know who I was until I confronted her…" She paused a moment. "Her and I became friends… oddly… and about two weeks ago… Jacob just left. So I left. Apparently, he died."

Bella started to cry then. And I immediately swept her into my arms and sat on the couch with her.

"Everything will be alright." I said. "Everything will be fine."

"I know." She sobbed. "And I know it wasn't my fault. And I know it wasn't Ellie's fault either."

"I know." I whispered into her hair. "I'm here for you always."

x-x-x

Sometime later…

"Here we go… exactly what you ordered." Esme said as she came into my room with a tray of food for Bella. "Now how are you feeling dear?" Esme set the tray in front of Bella and sat beside her.

"Horrible." She answered. "I know, it wasn't my fault, that it was only a matter of time till he imprinted. I can't even blame the girl. She is actually one of my newest of friends. Jake hadn't even met her till about a month after the wedding… that's when he imprinted.

"And then, two weeks ago, he disappeared. No one has seen him." She waited a moment. "The last person he was with was Charlie."

She broke down crying again. We all knew it wasn't the grief of being left by her husband. Jasper saw that right away. He said she had moved on from that very quickly. He attributed it to her knowing that it would happen.

And then Alice said that she was already planning on coming here.

Flashback

"It all came so quickly after she crossed the border into our territory. She wants you, she needs you, and she plans on marrying you." Alice had said.

"And I will have her." I murmered.

End flashback

"I hope it's too your liking Bella." Esme said flattening Bella's hair against her head. "And don't worry sweet heart, everything will work out in the end."

She left then.

Bella ate slowly as she stared off into space and then it happened so quickly… she thrust the tray at me and ran… or rather stumbled… to the bathroom.

"Bella?" I waited. I didn't want to hear the sound that came from the washroom but it was there clear as day. I knew I should go and hold her hair for her. So I stood and did just that.

x-x-x-x

Carlisle POV

Carlisles office

"Well, you don't have a fever." I said after taking her temperature. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Well," she started and blushed about twenty shades of red. "My…" she looked down at her chest in the hope I would understand what she was saying. "are tender."

"When was your last period, Bella?" I asked. I had a feeling that she might be pregnant.

"Two weeks before Jake and I were married." She said.

"Bella, you may be pregnant." I stated. "How about we go to the hospital to make sure."

"Alright." She said as she looked up at Edward.

"I'm here for you." He whispered as he took her hand and led her out of my office.

"For once she is going to the hospital with out it being related to falling or something of that nature." Alice laughed when I appeared outside my door.

"That is true. So my question is Alice, is she or isn't she?"

"Oh she is." Alice said as she turned and headed to her room.

x-x-x

We sat in the cafeteria waiting for the results. I had informed Dr. Snow that we would be in the cafeteria and to find us when he had the results. I know, normally you should wait in the doctor's office, but Bella felt nervous as it were.

"What if I am?" she whispered. "It won't have a father."

"Yes it will." Edward said softly. "I'll be the father."

She looked up at him with deer in headlights look.

"I wouldn't make you do that." She said very quickly. "This isn't your problem."

"Bella, you are my life now… and whatever happens in your life happens in mine."

"But what if… what if he turns out to be a werewolf Edward?" she asked.

"We'll cross that road when we get there. We have fifteen to sixteen years to worry about that."

"Ah! Carlisle, there you are." Dr. Snow called as he entered the Cafeteria. "I have the results." He was smiling from ear to ear. "Congratulations, Mrs. Black, you are an expectant mother."

Bella threw her arms around Edward and started to sob.

"Was it something I said?" Dr. Snow ran a hand thru his gray hair.

"No." I said. "It's just Bella is no longer Mrs. Black."

"Oh." He said.

"It was nothing you did."

"Well, make sure she gets what she needs Carlisle." He turned to leave. "What am I saying of course you'll make sure she gets what she needs." And then he left.

x-x-x-x

Bella POV

Charlies house

"Dad, I need you to sit down." I said after I had arrived home. Edward had demanded that he go in with me.

"What is it Bells?" he said as we sat down.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
